A folding-type mobile electronic apparatus having two housings, a display side housing and a key side housing, connected by a hinge unit (connecting mechanism) such that each housing can be moved close to or away from each other is conventionally known in the art. The two housings connected by the hinge unit can be opened and closed between an open state in which the housings are connected approximately linearly and a close state in which the housings are placed on top of one another.
The hinge unit connecting the two housings of the folding-type mobile electronic apparatus has an open/close hinge and a dummy hinge (connect member) that are arranged horizontally next to one another in an approximately linear manner. The dummy hinge is formed a tubular shape so as to insert a thin coaxial cable thereinto for electric connection of substrates disposed in each of the housings.
The dummy hinge is joined to a key rear case, constituting the key side housing together with a key front case, by a screw member, and a joint structure thereof has a casing member with a screw boss formed thereon and the connect member with a hole formed thereon into which the screw boss is inserted.